Coisas Que Eles Nunca Diriam!
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: Você nunca viu os personagens de Harry Potter assim! xD Aviso: É uma tentativa de humor, nada de preconceitos da minha parte,ok?
1. 1Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

**1-** Puta que pariu! Sai do meu pé Rony. ¬¬

**2-** Hermione você está tão gatinha hoje. ;3

**3-** Não fale mal do Draco! Ele é gente fina. o/

**4-** Snape eu sou seu fã!!! *-*

**5-** Qual é Sirius? Já ouviu falar de cabelereiro? O.o

**6-** Que mané amizade! Isso não é coisa de macho. -.-

**7-** Dumbledore meu velho, você tá é gagá. xD

**8-** Voldemort cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver. .

**9-** Gina, a verdade é que... Eu gosto é do seu irmão! ///

**10-** Hagird, me diz o que tu come pra ficar forte desse jeito. O.O

**11-** Rapaz, eu só O cara! =D

**12-** McGonagall a senhora tá parecendo uma uva- passa. U.U

**13-** Mamãe? T-T Eu quero a minha mãeeeeeeeee... buá...

**14-** Ai, Rony não faz assim que eu apaixono. *¬*

**15-** Acho que vou pra Sonserina. ^^

**16-** Maldita coruja! Eu te mato!Ò.Ó

**17-** Meu plano é dominar o mundo! *-*

**18-** Vai se fuder! O.O9

**19-** Quadribol é jogo de viado! ¬¬

**20-** Acho que sua chapinha tá quebrada Hermione, que a minha emprestada? ^^

**Espero que tenham gostado xDDDDD. Não me matem ok.**


	2. 2Rony Weasley

****

**Rony Weasley**

**1-** Cansei de ser o melhor amigo imbecil! Vão se lascar! .*

**2-** Se toca Hermione, nem com força de macumba essa juba abaixa. -.-

**3-** Puta que pariu, mãe, marrom não neh! ¬¬

**4-** Cara meu sonho é entrar no Circo de Soleil. Como assim como o que? Palhaço, neh. ^^

**5-** Vai Harry deixa de ser mal, me empresta uma grana, prometo que te devolvo na outra vida. ;D

**6-** Voldemort, quanto o senhor paga aos seus seguidores? Aceita estagiário? O.O

**7-** Gina ACORDA, o Harry é MEU, querida. U.Ú

**8-** Professor Snape, pro que o senhor sempre faz essa cara de "Tem alguma coisa fedendo"? =D

**9-** Paiê, pra que peste o senhor foi fazer isso tudo de filho??? Foi por causa do Bolsa Família, não foi. ¬¬

**10-** Acho que vou pintar meu cabelo de loiro, pra ficar igual ao Draquinho. ^^

**11-** Lila, não é por nada não, mas você escovou os dentes? O.o

**12-** Hagrid vai tomar um banho cara, você está fedendo que nem o seu cachorro. .

**13-** Hermione está tudo errado, para você conseguir o efeito correto desta poção, você deveria ter cortado as mandragoras na vertical e ter mexido por 3 minutos e 5 milésimos, entendeu? Ou quer que eu desenhe? U.u

**14-** Cerveja amanteigada é coisa do diabo! Ò.Ó

**15-** Harry nem te conto porque o teu patrono é um viadinho... .

**16-** Malfoy...Me tira uma dúvida. O seu cabelo é loiro mesmo ou você pinto? 8D

**17-** Quando crescer quero ser igual ao Hagrid. *-*

**18-** Mãe, pai e irmãos... eu descobri o lado bom da vida, sou gay. ;3

**19-** Hermione pare de se preocupar com os teste. Relaxa e goza. xD

**20-** Ta bom, eu confesso, eu pegava a Murta. X.x

**Espero que tenham gostado xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **


	3. 3Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

**1-** Sorry Rony, mas sou muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. ¬¬

**2-** Prof° Snape, Eu já disse que adoro homens mais velhos? ;3

**3-** Tirei 5, minha maior nota esse semestre. Uhuu o/

**4-** Harry quer tentar usar a minha maquiagem pra sumir com essa coisa na sua testa? ^^

**5-** É como eu disse pra minha melhor amiga Parvati:- Os homens são uns porcos. .*

**6-** Não se preocupe McGonagall, serei uma substituta a altura. *-*

**7-** Draquinho... Me dá mais um beijinho vai. ;*

**8-** Ei! Qual dos dois pegou a minha calcinha? ¬¬

**9-** Gina o seu problema é a falta de cérebro. x.x

**10-** Mione o escambao Rony! Eu quero é um diamante no dedo, entendeu? O.o

**11-** Vítor me leva pro Brasil? .

**12-** Lyla não adianta tentar ficar com o Rony, no final quem casa com ele sou eu. ^^

**13-** Eu sei Gina, o Harry é um cachorro, mas eu sempre estarei aqui fofa. ;3

**14-** Gente você não sabem! Eu sou a nova assistente da Trelawney, não é demais?! =D

**15-** Cansei de ser a Nerd! Estudar não dá futuro. -.-

**16-** Toma Hagrid, isso é um perfume francês dos bons. ;)

**17-** Aiai, dúvida cruel, pego o Rony, o Draco ou o Vítor? u.u'

**18-** Epa!!! Vassoura é a mãe! .*

**19-** Um dia meu cabelo fica bom. T-T

**20-** Dobe!!! Você queimou minha blusa! Uff... Esse elfos domésticos incompetentes. U.Ú

**Gente, espero que tenham gostado.**


	4. 4Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

**1- **O Potter? É o meu melhor amigo. =D

**2- **Papai? Porque o senhor está com os saltos da mamãe? O.o

**3- **Hermione, vamos acertar aquela tapa que você me deu, vira a bunda ai. *-*

**4- **Professor Snape, feliz aniversário. Toma aqui um xampu para cabelos oleosos. ^^

**5- **Hoje é dia do amigo, por isso toma aqui esse presentinho Crabe. =)

**6- **Lord Voldemort, só gostaria de dizer, que você fede, é feio pra caralho e não possui nenhum senso de moda. u.ú

**7- **Sabe as ruivas sempre me agradaram, vem aqui Gininha. ;*

**8- **Bom dia Sol, Bom dia Mato, Bom dia Flores do campo e Bom dia Amigos. ^^

**9- **O melhor professor de Hogwarts é o Hagrid, sem comparação.

**10- ** Ai, colega! Menina to passada. =O

**11- **Dobe, pelo amor de deus volta, eu to passando fome e a empregada nova nem sabe arrumar minhas cuecas. ;.;

**12- **Tenho certeza, o Dumbledore é fanta. X.X

**13- **Eu confesso, Potter... Eu te amo. ///

**14- **Prof° Lupin, é verdade que toda vez que você vira lobisomem, você fica musculoso, cabeludo e extremamente sexy? ;3

**15- **Parvati sai do meu pé, se toca garota, da fruta que você gosta eu como até o caroço. .

**16- **Mano, essa treta foi da pesada. Txa mão forte essa Hemioni tem, véi. O.O

**17- **Você nem adivinha porque o símbolo da minha casa é uma cobrinha? =3

**18- **Puta que pariu! Corta esse cabelo de viado pai!

**19- **Ai, Rony me abraça, to com medo. X.x

**20- **Meu sonho é ir à casa dos Weasleys, aquela casa cheia de homens, ruivos, de olhos claros... Ai delicia. xD

**Nhya xDDDD Gente tai mais um cap.**


	5. 5Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

**1- **Harry, como seu padrinho é minha obrigação iniciar você nas artimanhas da vida, então, vamos a um prostíbulo! =Dd

**2- **Euz Non Shou Caxorru nãoooo... par xer tau umilhado... Eux não suo caxoru não para cer tão dixprezaduuuuuuu... Nãoz, não bebi nadxinha... Eu jzuruuu. .

**3- **Vamos lá Remo! É sua despedida de solteiro, a Tonks nem vai ficar sabendo e essa Streep é a maior gostosa! *¬*

**4- **Roniquito vem aqui com o Tio Sirius, vem. Te dou até outra coruja, que tal? ;*

**5- **Nunca mais tento quebra de braço com o Hagrid, ele não sabe brincar! Não era pra literalmente quebrar meu braço! ¬¬

**6- **Pelos presos de Azkaban, vote em Sirius Black para Primeiro Ministro da Magia! Número 66613! =D

**7- **Puta que pariu! Cala essa boca, Snape! Olha que eu te dou um Hadduken! U.ú

**8- **Que tal a gente decidir essa guerra com uma partida de futebol? Fazemos dois times, trevas e luz! ^^

**9- **Não sei por que o Lucius ficou tão irritado, foi só um beijinho que eu dei nele. Imagina se eu tive-se feito $$$#$%%... O.o

**10- **Harry tu não é Auro, tu é Aurora, isso sim. u.u'

**11- **Ninguém me ama... Mimimimimimi... ;.;

**12- **Se eu pegasse a prima Bella, seria incesto? Espero que não, porque senão já to no inferno... ;

**13- **Monstro, tu é o cara. Eita, elfo foderoso! O.O

**14- **Nem no meu tempo as professoras de Hogwarts eram gostosas, eu hein! .

**15- **Mamãe perdão. A senhora estava certa, serei um bom menino... Só não me deserde! X.x

**16- ** Tonks, mulher de amigo meu pra mim é que nem cebola, só como chorando. xD

**17- **Meu Deus! Como pode alguém ter nascido com tanto estilo e beleza? Entre mim e o Brad Pitt, eu sou mais eu! ;3

**18- **Eu confesso, tenho medo de cabeleireiros. T-T

**19- **Acho que vou entrar na academia, ficar torrado, com a barriga tanquinho. Ai, quero ver me chamarem de desleixado! -.-

**20- **Parabéns para a Buri, nessa data querida! Muitas Felicidades! Muitos anos de vida! Que o que de presente BuriChan?

**Buri:** Que tal o Draco e o Rony embrulhados para presente? Agora sou maior de idade, eu posso... *¬*

**Harry: **Certo! Pessoal, peguem eles! ^^

**Draco e Rony:** O.O -medo.-Socorroooooooooooooooooooooo...

**Buri:** Nossa eles correm rápido... O.o Era só uma brincadeira. xD

**Todos:** Feliz Aniversário Buri!!!!!!

**Buri:** Especial de Aniversário! xD Hhauahauhauhauahuah, não me matem! Eu amo o Sirius tinha que ser ele *-*

**Sirius:** Eu sei! =*-beija.

**Buri:** ;-desmaia.

**Snape:** Foi o seu bafo que fez isso. ¬¬

**Sirius:** Que nada, foi o meu chaume! xD Hahuahauhauahuahau

**COMO certeza o Sirius nunca diria isso!!! Huahuahuahauha xD**


	6. 6Voldemort

**Voldemort**

**1- **Sabe de uma coisa? Cansei! To indo tirar férias no Caribe. 8D

**2- **Estou rodeado de bichas incompetentes! .*

**3- **Dumbledore, tinha um coco na ladeira rola ou não rola? ;D

**4- **É dos carecas que elas gostam mais. *-*

**5- **Sabe McGonagall é como eu sempre digo: Panela velha é que faz comida boa. *¬*

**6- **Meu jovem Potter, eu só tenho uma coisa para te dizer. Vai se fuder seu emo viadinho!!! ¬¬

**7- **Prefiro ser careca a ter esse cabelo de piaçaba da . .

**8- **Snape meu caro Snape, o seu problema é a dor de corno não corneado, porque nem tinha a mulher, mas já se comportava como corno. -.-

**9- **Quem é o gostosão daqui? Sou EU! Sou EU! Sou EU!... xD

**10- **Potter, nem adianta tentar fazer inveja, afinal eu também tenho um seguidor idiota. :P

**11- **Fala que nem macho, porra! O.O*

**12- **Rabicho, o que diabos você está fazendo com a minha cobra? O.o

**13- **Procure Jesus, irmão. u.u

**14- **Dominar o mundo? Só se for como novo rei do pop! Au! o/

**15- **Harry, vem com o Titio Vald, vem? ;D~

**16- **Meu filme preferido é "Uma linda mulher", quem me dera ter o Richard Gere. ;P

**17- **Lucius, como você é o meu seguidor mais fiel vai ganhar um prêmio! Onde está o prêmio? Acompanhe-me até o quarto para recebê-lo. ;3

**18- **Pra que nariz, quando se tem poder? u.ú

**19- **Um dia ainda consigo um Weasley pra mim. *¬*

**20- **Cadê meu Croissant francês? Alguém vai morrer se ele não estiver na mesa em 5 segundo!!! Ò.Ó

**As Frases que o Tio Vald Jamé... saco? Jamé falaria xDDDDD auahauhauhauhauhauhauahua**


	7. 7Gina Weasley

**Gina Weasley**

**1-** Esses uniformes de Hogwarts são horríveis. -.-

**2-** Harry me passa o cigarro. u.u

**3-** Hermione, posso não ter o seu cérebro, mas pelo menos meu cabelo balança! ¬¬

**4-** Esses meus irmãos são todos uns viados mesmo.

**5-** Snape dá pra parar de babar encima do MEU namorado? ò.Ó

**6-** Prefiro o Dino. ^^

**7-** Ser pobre é foda! -.-'

**8-** Rony!!! Eu já disse para não se travesti com as minhas roupas! .*

**9-** Draco você é tão mal, adorooooo homens malvados. ;*

**10-** Usar esse fio dental não foi uma boa idéia. X.x

**11-** Mãe essa casa está cheirando a cueca suja! XP

**12-** Adoro o tamanho dos seus peitos, Mione. *¬*

**13-** Qual é?! Eu também quero um Krum pra mim! ;.;

**14-** Agora que o Draco se assumiu tenho que tomar cuidado, afinal, ele é rival. .

**15-** Na verdade, eu gosto é do Neville! *-*

**16-** As ruivas são as gostosas! 8D

**17-** Hagrid alguém já lhe apresentou ao barbeador? O.O

**18-** Deixa de ser emo Harry. ¬¬

**19-** Alguém tem que dizer ao Dumbledore, que tarar alunos da idade do Harry é pedofilia. xD

**20-** Meu sonho é participar do American Next Top Model. o/

**. Frases da Ruivinha o/**


	8. 8Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

**1- **Vai Dumbledore, bate logo as botas, que Hogwarts será minha. *-*

**2- **Sr. Potter, não gostaria de tomas uma xícara de café? =D

**3- **Senhores, Senhoritas, Moças e Rapazes vamos dar inicio a mais uma deliciosa aulinha de poções com o Tio Snape. ^^

**4-** Srta. Weasley, suas notas estão péssimas, mas tem uma coisinha que você pode fazer para melhorá-las... ;D

**5- **Quem pegou a minha varinha? Vamos lá, não me façam der um chilique! .*

**6- **Meu Lord, já disse que o senhor está lindo hoje? ;3

**7- **Lílian e Thiago, parabéns, o filho de vocês é uma beleza. *¬*

**8- **Sorria McGonagall, a vida é bela. 8D

**9- **Weasley, porque entrou na minha sala sem permissão? Ei! Porque você está tirando a roupa... Você está bêbado, Weasley? Eu... .

**10- **Quando eu e Thiaguinho éramos jovens... Ai ai, bons tempos aqueles. xD

**11- **Alguém sabe a resposta da pergunta 7? Alguém, que não seja a Srta. Nerd-Cabeçuda-Granger? Ninguém! Puta que pariu! Vai responde estrupício. ¬¬

**12- **Ei! Mestre por que só o Lucius tem tratamento especial? Eu também quero! u.ú

**13- **A VARA QUEBRADA! Ai! Nossa... Feitiço novo... Essa deve ter doido... Você está bem Lord? O.O

**14- **Dumbledore, você não tem vergonha de ser uma bicha velha, não? ¬¬

**15- **Ai Hagrid! Não sabia que você era tão musculoso. *¬*

**16- **Lorde das Trevas estive pensando seriamente e cheguei a uma conclusão: Preto está fora de moda, que tal muda a cor do nosso movimento para lilás? :D

**17- **Qual é Rabicho?! Você é um homem ou um rato? Her... Ta não precisa responder. -.-'

**18- **Sabe Draco, eu não sou chegado nesses lances de masoquismo não. Então, por que você não abaixa esse chicote? Ai! Eii!! T-T

**19- **Os Marotos? Aquilo era um quarteto de viados queima rosca, isso sim. u.u

**20- **Potter, eu pego tanto no seu pé porque gosto de você! Como assim, não entendeu? O moleque burro! Deixa pra lá... ///

**Snape arrasa!!! Auhauhauahuahauhauha Gostaram? Deixem Reviews **


	9. 9Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

**1- **Esses gêmeos Weasley são os capetas na Terra! .*

**2- **He! Eu sei que minha mãe estava drogada quando deixou meu pai colocar, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, como meu nome. Putz! Eu preferia João. -.-

**3- **Harry, meu querido Harry, eu ainda tinha tanto para lhe mostrar sobre os mistérios da vida. ;

**4- **Casar de papel passado e tudo mais? Tem certeza Minerva? Sabe como é... Eu ainda sou muito novo para me amarrar definitivamente... .

**5- **Ai caralho, que susto! Essa peste dessa pomba pega fogo do nada! E nem morrer morre! O.O*

**6- **Já disse Snape, você NÃO vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Vai chorar? Engole esse choro, macho que é macho não chora!

**7- **Draco, que belos olhos você tem. Os do Harry e do Ronald também são um arraso. *¬*

**8- ** , o que a senhorita acha de carregar o meu herdeiro no seu útero? Sabe como é, preciso de um herdeiro e a Minerva não é tão novinha assim, topa? xD

**9- **Ai, lá vem o Voldemort falar asneira, a inveja mata, meu filho. ¬¬

**10- ** Do que você está reclamando Sirius, você só morreu de uma maneira paia e eu que depois de morto, a autora teve o disparate de afirmar que a minha sexualidade era duvidosa. -.-'

**11- ** Não vou te pagar nem um centavo, Dobe. Quem já viu? Elfo doméstico não é gente, sua criatura anormal. ¬¬

**12- **O Hagrid? Só um doido confiaria à vida nas mãos daquele gigante incompetente. è.é

**13- ** Que tal uma reforma em Hogwarts? Isso tudo está tão OUT. Gostei da idéia das cortinas floridas, Lupin. u.ú

**14- ** Eu estava conversando com meu primo Gandalf, e chegamos a uma conclusão: Ambos os protagonistas das nossas histórias são bichonas, com amigos idiotas e mais bichonas ainda. O.O

**15- ** Pessoal, hoje o nosso jantar será mandrágora cozida, fornecidas pela Profª Sprout, já que o Ministério da Magia não repassou as verbas da merenda desse mês. X.x

**16- ** Cansei de criar essa fênix, acho que vou criar um Poodle. ^^

**17- ** Que pena meu amigo Michael Jackson morreu. ;.;

**18- ** Opa! Vim fazer barba, cabelo e bigode, amigo. Aproveita pra tingir tudo de preto, assim eu vou ficar mais bonito. =Dd

**19- **Adóron Quabribol, todos aqueles homens sentados nos paus... Das vassouras, é claro. ///

**20- **Eu sei que sua vida não é fácil Harry, que você é perseguido por um maníaco careca e sem nariz, sua família te odeia, seus pais morreram, todo mundo te olha estranho, porque você é o garoto que sobreviveu, mas podia ser pior, você poderia ter nascido capado, viu, podia ser pior. =D

**Frases sábias que o Dumbledor nunca diria, ou sei lá, vai q ele diria... xD**


End file.
